The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms including systems and methods related thereto, and particularly locking mechanisms for use with telescoping structures having mast segments or sections that extend and retract. Telescoping structures that extend and retract can operate under less than ideal conditions. For example, the mast sections can, in some circumstances, raise and lower out of sequence, potentially causing instability within the structure. This may occur during operation on ground that is uneven or not level, or in high wind situations. Out of sequence operation of the telescoping structure can cause one or more of the sections to fall due to insufficient support of the sections, thus creating large impact forces that can affect the performance of the telescoping structure or the object it supports. In worst case scenarios, damage can occur to the telescoping structure or the supported object.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.